La boucle
by Dr.PlushTrapper
Summary: Hizashi vient de quitter le doux nid familiale pour un petit appartement en ville. Il compte faire ses études, rencontres des gens, profiter de sa jeunesse. Ou peut être pas.
1. Premier temps

Attention, ce texte contient des scènes violentes qui peuvent heurter la sensibilité de certains. Merci de prendre soin de vous.  
J'espère en tout cas que l'histoire vous plaira au fil de chapitre.

* * *

C'était le grand jour, celui où il quittait enfin le nid familial pour voler de ses propres ailes. Il avait choisi une Faculté de Musicologie dans la ville d'à côté, il connaissait quelques personnes sur place donc il ne serait pas totalement dépaysé. Son nouveau quartier était calme et principalement habité avec des retraités suffisamment âgés pour ne pas entendre les décibels monter. Un endroit parfait pour composer et faire autant de fêtes qu'il voulait. Hizashi était désormais l'heureux propriétaire d'un appartement au deuxième étage d'un immeuble qui s'était vu refaire la façade assez récemment, mais dont l'intérieur était encore à retaper. Son logis, lui, avait été refait par la propriétaire pour motiver des locataires à s'installer. Et cela avait suffit pour le convaincre et il avait directement signer les papiers.

Le jour de son arrivé, les déménageurs étaient déjà entrain déplacer les meubles avec les clefs qu'il leur avait donné. Il était dans son appartement, faisant la mise en place du tout pour trouver sa propre harmonie. Il allait lui manquait encore quelques rangements mais le principal était déjà sur place. Il proposa d'acheter des bouteilles aux gars pour les remercier, chose qui fut volontier accepté. La petite épicerie du bas était un peu cher, mais il ne se voyait pas partir à la recherche d'une grande surface et risquer de se perdre.

Sur le chemin du retour, alors qu'il montait les escaliers, il aperçut à quelques marches au dessus un brun aux bras chargés de courses. Il avait un magnifique petit... air fatigué qui lui donnait un charme tout particulier. C'était plutôt une bonne occasion de se sociabiliser avec ses voisins.

Malheureusement pour lui, ses pieds s'emmêlèrent et il se vautra en beauté dans les marches. Le bruit de l'impact attira l'attention du voisin qui se retourna pour le regarder sans bouger. Puis il se mit à ricaner avant de reprendre sa route sans aucune intention de venir l'aider.

Il gronda un peu en se redressant, frottant son menton douloureux. Quel sale type ! Enfin bon, c'était qu'un voisin parmi d'autre, il avait juste à l'ignorer et c'était tout.

De nouveau dans son appartement, il offrit les bouteilles aux déménageurs. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, il se retrouva enfin seul dans son chez lui. Il se vautra, cette fois-ci, dans son canapé en poussant un soupir de bien être avant de se saisir de la télécommande de sa chaine Hifi et l'allumer histoire de s'ambiancer un peu. Les basses commencèrent à résonner dans l'appartement, et bientôt dans l'immeuble. Il commença à battre le rythme avec ses doigts, se redressant alors que son bassin commença à s'agiter à la même cadence. Ce qu'il aimait ce groupe ! Il ouvrit son PC, et rechercha les noms des restaurants qui livraient près de chez lui. Pour un premier soir, il pouvait bien se le permettre. Il trouva un vendeur de sushi, cela ferait parfaitement l'affaire.

Au bout de dix minutes quelqu'un frappa déjà à la porte. Wow, ils étaient sacrément rapide. Il devrait leur laisser un pourboire. Il ouvrit avec enthousiasme la porte sauf que ce fut la déception qu'il trouva. C'était le voisin qui s'était foutu de sa gueule..

" - Vous pouvez baisser le son ? J'aimerai du calme pour travailler"

Nom de Dieu quelle voix grave ! Mais il avait quel âge ce type ? Il lui donnait à peine la vingtaine et il avait la même intonation qu'un gars fumeur de 53 ans.

" - Ca dépend, la musique est plutôt bien pourtant.

\- . . . -What is love-? De la bonne musique ?

\- Wow, tu connais ?"

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement il n'avait pas envie de se sociabiliser avec qui que ce soit.

"- Peu importe, vous pouvez la baisser ?

\- Rabat-joie.

\- Si vous voulez."

Il était un peu blasé mais il se plia aux exigences du voisin et baissa le son de quelques décibels. Quinze minutes plus tard, on frappa de nouveau à sa porte et il fut heureux de constater que ce n'était pas encore le brun et que c'était bel et bien son repas du soir.

 _Il n'y arrivera jamais. Pourquoi insister comme ça tout le temps ? Jamais son mémoire n'aurait aucun impact sur la vie de quiconque. Qui pouvait-il intéresser de toute façon ? De toute son existence, rien n'avait eu de sens, il suffisait de voir comment ses parents l'avaient traité._

 _Il n'avait jamais eu d'ami, sa famille n'avait jamais été la pour lui. Il était seul, encore seul, toujours seul. Pourquoi se forcer à vivre si c'est juste pour n'avoir personne au bout du chemin ?_

 _Et s'il... oui... S'il disparaissait, plus rien ne pourrait lui faire de mal. Il serait enfin en paix, sans plus rien à réfléchir. Plus besoin de prouver sa valeur. Plus besoin de faire semblant. Plus besoin de rien._

 _Il laissa tomber son stylo au sol et quitta son appartement en silence. Il descendit jusqu'au premier étage et il entra au numéro 2. C'était là où vivait George Willson, un vieux soldat qui avait toujours un fusil chez lui. Il était suffisamment sourd pour ne pas s'apercevoir qu'il était là et qu'il avait pris l'arme pour la ramener chez lui. Se l'enfoncer dans la gorge, et appuyer sur la détente._

Le coup de feu retentit plus fortement que sa musique, le faisant sursauter et tout éteindre. Hizashi n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu, cela lui semblait bien trop irréaliste pour que ce soit vraiment ça, si ?

Il s'aventura en dehors de son appartement, regardant à droite à gauche... Cela semblait venir de l'étage. Il monta les marches, non sans trembler un peu des genoux. Il avait peur de sur quoi il allait tomber. En haut des escaliers, il n'y avait qu'un appartement, le plus petit de l'immeuble, probablement une ancienne chambre de bonne. La porte était à peine ouverte... Il s'avança et toqua un peu.

"- Heho..?"

Aucune réponse. Il osa pousser la porte, laissant la lumière envahir la salle. Ce qu'il vit lui donna la nausée, il manqua de rendre ses tripes sur l'instant. Au lieu de cela, il sentit son corps presque convulser, ses genoux cédant bien vite. Il n'arrivait simplement pas à détacher ses yeux de l'horreur qu'il lui était offert à voir.

Une arme fumante.

Une marre de sang.

Une tête déformé.

Tout devint flou, tremblant. Sa respiration paniquant l'empêchait d'articuler la moindre parole, le moindre appel à l'aide. Personne ne l'entendait de toute manière. Sa tête tournait de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus, et se laisse aller dans les ténèbres de son propre esprit.


	2. Deuxième temps

Hello !  
Voici la suite de cette petite fiction, j'espère que le premier chapitre a plu !  
J'ai oublié de le dire dans le premier chapitre (et je m'en veux beaucoup) MAIS un grand merci à Lola ! Qui a prit le temps de me corriger  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

C'était le grand jour, celui où il quittait enfin le nid familial pour voler de ses propres ailes. Il avait choisi une Faculté de Musicologie dans la ville d'à côté, il connaissait quelques personnes sur place donc il ne serait pas totale dépaysé. Son nouveau quartier était calme et principalement habité avec des retraités suffisamment âgé pour ne pas entendre les décibels monter. Un endroit parfait pour composer et faire autant de fêtes qu'il le voulait. Hizashi était désormais l'heureux propriétaire d'un appartement au deuxième étage d'un immeuble qui s'était vu refaire la façade assez récemment, mais dont l'intérieur était encore à retaper. Son logis, lui, avait été refait par la propriétaire pour essayer d'avoir des locataires plus motivés à louer son bien. Et cela avait suffit pour le convaincre lui qui avait directement signer les papiers.  
Le jour arrive, il avait l'étrange sensation d'avoir vécu cette journée. Probablement à cause de son excitation de cet évènement tant attendu. Il était déjà dans son appartement, faisant la mise en place des meubles au fur et à mesure que les déménageurs les emmenaient. Il lui manquait quelques rangements mais le principal était ici. Après l'effort, il proposa aux gars de leur payer un coup à boire, ce qui fut volontier accepter. Le petit commerce en bas de son immeuble était un peu cher mais il n'avait pas la force de partir à la recherche d'un autre magasin et risquer de se perdre en ville.  
Sur le chemin de retour, alors qu'il montait les escaliers, il aperçut à quelques marches au dessus un brun aux bras chargé de courses. Il avait un magnifique petit... air familier. A vrai dire, Hizashi avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelques part. Il essaya de le rattraper en remontant un peu plus vite  
Malheureusement pour lui, ses pieds s'emmêlèrent et il se vautra en beauté dans les marches. . Le bruit de l'impact attira l'attention du voisin qui se retourna pour le regarder sans bouger. Puis il se mit à ricaner avant de reprendre sa route sans aucune intention de venir l'aider.  
Il gronda un peu en se redressant, en se frottant son menton douloureux. Quel sale type ! Il eut un sentiment étrange de nouveau. Comme s'il s'était déjà vautré et que ce voisin s'était déjà moqué de lui. Il ne se souvenait pas mais il ne devait pas être quelqu'un qu'il apprécié.  
De nouveau dans son appartement, il offrit les bouteilles aux déménageurs. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, il se retrouva enfin seul dans son chez lui. Il se vautra, cette fois-ci, dans son canapé en poussant un soupir de bien être avant de se saisir de la télécommande de sa chaine Ifi et l'allumer histoire de s'ambiancer un peu. Les basses commencèrent à résonner dans l'appartement, et bientôt dans l'immeuble. Il commenca à battre le rythme avec ses doigts, se redressant alors que son bassin commença à s'agiter à la même cadence. Ce qu'il aimait ce groupe ! Il ouvrit son PC, et rechercha les noms des restaurants qui livraient près de chez lui. Pour un premier soir il pouvait bien se le permettre. Il trouva un vendeur de sushi, cela ferait parfaitement l'affaire.  
Au bout de dix minutes quelqu'un frappa déjà à la porte. Wow, ils étaient sacrément rapide. Il devrait leur laisser un pourboire. Il ouvrit avec enthousiasme la porte sauf que ce fut la déception qu'il trouva. C'était le voisin qui s'était foutu de sa gueule..

" - Vous pouvez baisser le s-  
\- Son pour travailler au calme ?"

Il venait de s'auto-surprendre. En voyant l'air surpris du brun, il avait visiblement visé juste mais il avait sorti ça comme si c'était une évidence que cette phrase finisse comme cela.

" -. . . Ouai c'est ça.  
\- Dis, on se connait ?  
\- Non."

La conversation n'alla pas plus loin, car le voisin parti rapidement, comme gêné de l'échange qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Lui-même en était encore déconcerté, et il se pencha pour le rattraper sauf que.. Pourquoi il ferait ça ? C'était juste un type qui lui disait quelque chose rien de plus.  
Malgré cela, il attrapa sa télécommande et réduisit le volume de quelques décibels. Il avait presque un peu mal à la tête. Quinze minutes plus tard, on frappa de nouveau à la porte, et il fut heureux de constater que cette fois-ci c'était bel et bien son repas.

 _Il n'y arrivera jamais. Pourquoi insister comme ça tout le temps ? Jamais son mémoire n'aura aucun impact sur la vie de personne. Qui pouvait-il intéresser de toute façon ? De toute sa vie, rien n'avait eu de sens, il suffisait de voir comment ses parents l'avaient traité._  
 _Il n'avait jamais eu d'ami, sa famille n'avait jamais été la pour lui. Il était seul, encore seul, toujours seul. Pourquoi se forcer à vivre si c'est juste pour n'avoir personne au bout du chemin ?_  
 _Et s'il... oui... S'il disparaissait, plus rien ne pourrait lui faire de mal. Il serait enfin en paix, sans plus rien à réfléchir. Plus besoin de prouver sa valeur. Plus besoin de faire semblant. Plus besoin de rien._  
 _Il laissa tomber son stylo au sol et quitta son appartement en silence. Il descendit jusqu'au premier étage et il entra au numéro 2. C'était là où vivait George Willson, un vieux soldat qui avait toujours un fusil chez lui. Il était suffisament sourd pour ne pas s'apercevoir qu'il était là et qu'il avait pris l'arme pour la ramener chez lui. Se l'enfoncer dans la gorge, et appuyé sur la détente._

Le coup de feu retentit plus fortement que sa musique, le faisant sursauter et tout éteindre. Hizashi n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu, cela lui semblait bien trop irréaliste pour que ce soit vraiment ça, si ?  
Il s'aventura en dehors de son appartement, regardant à droite à gauche... Cela semblait venir de l'étage. Il monta les marches, non sans trembler un peu des genoux. Il avait peur de sur quoi il allait tomber. En haut des escaliers, il n'y avait qu'un appartement, le plus petit de l'immeuble, probablement une ancienne chambre de bonne. La porte était à peine ouverte... Il s'avanca et toqua un peu.

"- Heho..?"

Il eut un mauvais présentiment. Comme s'il ne fallait pas qu'il passe cette porte. Il avait le sentiement de savoir ce qu'il y trouverai. Pas exactement quoi, évidemment mais quelque chose d'horrible, qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublié. Comme un corps ensanglanté, baignant dans une marre rouge avec une arme à côté et...  
La porte s'ouvrit à cause d'un courant d'air, et la pièce se bagna de lumière.  
Non.  
Non, pas ça.  
Pourquoi ça lui arrive ça ? Pourquoi il voit encore ce corps ? Pourquoi y'a encore du sang partout ?  
Pourquoi ?!


	3. Troisième temps

Bonsoir ! Et voici mon troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il plaira quand même aussi

Bonne lecture !

* * *

C'était le grand jour, celui où il quittait enfin le nid familial pour voler de ses propres ailes. Il avait choisi une Faculté de Musicologie dans la ville d'à côté, il connaissait quelques personnes sur place donc il ne serait pas totale dépaysé. Son nouveau quartier était calme et principalement habité avec des retraités suffisamment âgés pour ne pas entendre les décibels monter. Un endroit parfait pour composer et faire autant de fêtes qu'il le voulait. Hizashi était désormais l'heureux propriétaire d'un appartement au deuxième étage d'un immeuble qui s'était vu refaire la façade assez récemment, mais dont l'intérieur était encore à retaper. Son logis, lui, avait été refait par la propriétaire pour essayer d'avoir des locataires plus motivés à louer son bien. Et cela avait suffit pour le convaincre lui et il avait directement signer les papiers.

. . .

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Définitivement pas. Il n'était pas fou, pourtant en regardant sa montre, il était le même samedi que la veille et l'avant veille. Il avait déjà vécu son déménagement, il en était sur. Il pouvait prévoir les questions des déménageurs, les couacs lui venaient aussi.

Par réflexe il demanda si les gars voulaient boire quelque chose, et il partit presque avant qu'ils ne disent oui. Sur le chemin des courses, il était songeur. Qu'est-ce qui se passait à la fin ? Il avait déjà vu cette journée, tous ces gens qui étaient normalement des inconnus lui semblaient familier, rien ne lui semblait totalement étranger. Il paya ses produits et prit le chemin de l'immeuble. Et cette fois-ci, il redressa la tête pour voir le voisin du dernier étage entrer dans l'immeuble. Il suivit le pas et l'observa un long moment.. Il avait l'air fatigué, épuisé même, les épaules croulant sous un poids qu'il ne discernait pas. Il ne prononça aucune parole.

Malheureusement pour lui, et pour la troisième fois, il se vautra dans les marches. Le bruit de l'impact attira de nouveau l'attention du voisin qui procéda aux mêmes gestes qu'avant. Puis il entendit le ricanement avant de de le voir reprendre sa route sans aucune attention de venir l'aider.

Non, cette fois-ci, il ne se laissera pas faire. Il se redressa en grondant, frottant son menton douloureux.

" - C'est pas sympa ! "

Wow. Félicitation Yamada, quelle rébellion. Il avait envie de se gifler, il avait l'air d'un abruti maintenant. Mais cela eut un effet, car le voisi se stoppa de nouveau pour le regarder de nouveau.

"- Je ne vais pas m'excuser pour ce que j'ai pas fais. Tu es tombé tout seul.

\- Ouai c'est ça, et m'aider ça t'aurait bouché peut être ?"

L'autre se remit à rire et reprit sa route, vers son appartement. Comment un type pouvait il être aussi insupportable ? Surtout quand... Sa pensée s'arrêta. Il secoua la tête et se pressa de rentrer chez lui. Il donna les bouteilles et pressa un peu le pas des déménageurs pour se retrouver seul.

Quel genre de malédiction il avait choppé ? Cela ne pouvait être que cela. Arg, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement, son ventre grondait. Il se redressa sur son canapé et alluma la chaine Ifi. Un peu de musique ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, même s'il n'avait pas la force de danser. Il fallut un peu de temps Hizashi pour aller prendre son ordinateur et trouver un restaurateur pas trop loin pour que cela arrive vite. Il tapa l'adresse du restaurant par réflexe, celui qui faisait des sushis qu'il savait bon. Cela en devenait très dérangeant pour lui d'arriver à tout savoir.

Au bout de dix minutes exactement, on toqua à la porte. Mince. La musique avait attiré le voisin parce qu'elle était trop forte. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire maintenant ? Lui ouvrir et revivre exactement la même scène ? Ou essayer de lui parler peut être ? Il se leva et vint ouvrir la porte au brun, devançant la prise de parole.

"- La musique est trop forte ? Désolé je viens d'emménager j'ai pas encore bien saisi la sonorisation.

\- Y'en a pas. Comme ça c'est vu."

Il était aussi froid que le pôle nord ce type. Pourquoi il était aussi distant ? Cela avait-il rapport avec ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire avec le fusil ?

" - Je vous invite à boire un verre ? J'ai des bières et personne avec qui les partager.

\- Sans façon. Je bois pas. Baissez juste le son."

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas essayer. C'était juste que ce type ne voulait pas de lien social. Mais c'était peut être ce dont il avait besoin. Il le sentait venir. Pourtant il avait peur de monter les marches et de rejoindre ce presque inconnu. Il réceptionna sa nourriture, ferma la porte de l'appartement et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour se terrant dans ses couvertures. Peut être, cette fois-ci, il ne fera rien ?

 _Il n'y arriverai jamais. Pourquoi insister comme ça tout le temps ? Jamais son mémoire n'aura aucun impact sur la vie de personne. Qui pouvait-il intéresser de toute façon ? De toute sa vie, rien n'avait eu de sens, il suffisait de voir comment ses parents l'avaient traité._

 _Il n'avait jamais eu d'ami, sa famille n'avait jamais été la pour lui. Il était seul, encore seul, toujours seul. Il avait eu une chance aujourd'hui, et il l'avait laissé glisser comme un abruti._

 _Et s'il... oui... S'il disparaissait, plus rien ne pourrait lui faire de mal. Il serait enfin en paix, sans plus rien à réfléchir. Plus besoin de prouver sa valeur. Plus besoin de faire semblant. Plus besoin de rien._

 _Il laissa tomber son stylo au sol et quitta son appartement en silence. Il descendit jusqu'au premier étage et il entra au numéro 2. C'était là où vivait George Willson, un vieux soldat qui avait toujours un fusil chez lui. Il était suffisamment sourd pour ne pas s'apercevoir qu'il était là et qu'il avait pris l'arme pour la ramener chez lui. Se l'enfoncer dans la gorge, et appuyer sur la détente._

Le coup de feu retentit de nouveau, il en trembla. Il se força à rester en place, pour ne pas retourner voir le corps. C'était peut être le mieux, peut être qu'il allait accéder au lendemain comme cela. Il ferma les yeux, au plus calme qu'il put, et se laissa sombrer dans un profond sommeil


	4. Quatrième temps

Quatrième volet sur six que je vous offre aujourd'hui!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

C'était le grand jour, celui où il quittait enfin le nid familial pour voler de ses propres ailes. Il avait choisi une Faculté de Musicologie dans la ville d'à côté, il connaissait quelques personnes sur place donc il ne serait pas totale dépaysé. Son nouveau quartier était calme et principalement habité avec des retraités suffisamment âgé pour ne pas entendre les décibels monter. Un endroit parfait pour -

Non.

Non c'était pas possible.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était encore là, dans son nouvel appartement vide de meubles ? C'était un cauchemar, il était donc destiné à voir crevé un type en boucle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire au juste ? Il n'allait pas supporter la situation longtemps. Tout était lié à ce voisin de toute évidence. Il devrait peut-être en parler à quelqu'un, mais qui ? Qui ne le prendrait pas pour un fou à entendre une histoire pareille de boucle temporelle ?

Il en oublia presque son propre déménagement alors que les gars arrivaient jusqu'à chez lui pour y déposer les meubles. Il leur donna vaguement des indications, quelle importance cela pouvait avoir de toute façon. Il essaya comme il put de se concentrer malgré tout, tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait faire. Cette fois-ci il ne proposa pas d'aller acheter à boire. Peut être que s'il ne croisait pas le brun dans les escaliers le mauvais sort serait rompu ? Non, c'était trop simple pour que ça soit ça.

Il était resté là, planté au milieu de son appartement sans rien faire que juste réfléchir. Finalement il attrapa son téléphone et appela la seule personne qui serait susceptible de le comprendre : sa grand mère.

"- Hello qui c'est ?

\- C'est moi, Mamie... Désolé de te déranger, est-ce que je peux te demander un truc bizarre ?"

Un silence fit place sans que la vieille femme ne réponde. Elle devait sentir que la situation était hors de contrôle pour lui.

" - Vas y mon grand."

Il prit une immense inspiration, et il donna tout ce qu'il savait, toute son histoire étrange qu'il subissait depuis maintenant trois jours. Après avoir fini, il dût reprendre son souffle. Il s'était presque retenu de respirer tout le long de son speech. Un nouveau silence se fit entendre. Mon dieu, elle devait le prendre pour un taré, elle allait raccrocher et le bannir de sa vie.

" - Eh ben dis donc. Quelle histoire.

-. . . C'est tout ? Tu me déshérites pas ?

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça imbécile. Bon, écoute moi attentivement. Tu es victime d'une malédiction temporelle, ce n'est pas très grave en soi et c'est normalement assez simple de s'en sortir. Il te suffit de trouver le point de chute, le moment où le temps reboucle, et d'empêcher l'événement. "

C'était bel et bien lié au brun. Il avait parfaitement conscience du moment T dont sa grand mère lui parlait, c'était le suicide de son voisin. C'était à cet instant précis où tout repartait à zéro.

"- D'accord. Merci Mamie.

\- Pas de quoi mon grand ! Appel moi demain pour me dire si cela à marcher !"

Il raccrocha, en espérant secrètement pouvoir passer ce coup de fils. Maintenant, il devait se concentrer sur le brun. Étudier son comportement. Il piocha dans ses souvenirs les plus profonds, se souvenant vaguement avoir entendu quelqu'un faire l'aller retour dans l'appartement du voisin et le premier étage. Donc avec un peu de chance, le fusil n'était pas au brun. Il fallait qu'il l'empêche d'aller récupérer l'arme, c'était plutôt simple.

Il se sentit sourire, comme si la situation était déjà résolue, et il alluma la musique pour se défouler un peu. De toute façon le brun n'allait pas tarder à venir pour se plaindre de la musique.

On toqua à la porte. Bingo. Il ouvrit la porte, tout en baissant la musique, souriant comme il put, surtout en essayant d'oublier le cadavre qu'il l'avait vu être.

"- Bonsoir, je peux vous aider ?

\- . . . C'était pour que la musique reste basse.

\- Oh, pas de problème ! Vous vous appelez comment ?

\- Ca vous regarde pas."

Wow, c'était encore plus froid que tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusque là, toute relation confondu. Il en resta silencieux un instant avant de se reprendre.

" - Moi c'est Hizashi !

\- Je m'en fiche. . . "

Il gronda et semblait très gêné. Alors le brun se tourna et remonta les marches pour rapidement remonter chez lui. Hizashi attendit qu'il n'y ait plus de bruit pour sortir à son tour de l'appartement, armé de son balais. Il monta silencieusement les marches, et une fois devant la porte il cala le plus délicatement possible son instrument de ménage sous la poignée.

S'il ne pouvait pas sortir aucune raison qu'il ne tente de se tuer à coup de fusil.

 _Il n'y arrivera jamais. Pourquoi insister comme ça tout le temps ? Jamais son mémoire n'aura aucun impact sur la vie de personne. Qui pouvait-il intéresser de toute façon ? De toute sa vie, rien n'avait eu de sens, il suffisait de voir comment ses parents l'avaient traité._

 _Il n'avait jamais eu d'ami, sa famille n'avait jamais été la pour lui. Il était seul, encore seul, toujours seul. Il avait eu une chance aujourd'hui, et il l'avait laissé glisser comme un abruti._

 _Et s'il... oui... S'il disparaissait, plus rien ne pourrait lui faire de mal. Il serait enfin en paix, sans plus rien à réfléchir. Plus besoin de prouver sa valeur. Plus besoin de faire semblant. Plus besoin de rien._

 _Il laissa tomber son stylo au sol et il s'approcha de la porte d'entrée qu'il n'arriva pas à ouvrir. Il s'acharna un long moment en vain. Oh non. Non, non, non pas ça. Ca coûtait 30 000 Y de faire déverrouiller une porte comme celle-ci, et il n'avait pas une somme pareille à dépenser, il avait déjà son prêt étudiant à rembourser et l'appartement à payer et..._

 _Son cerveau se brouilla encore plus, et il se tourna. Il courut, et brise la vitre qui le sépare de l'extérieur en y passant tout son corps._

Son sourire satisfait disparu quand il vit le corps tombé de sa fenêtre. Oh mon dieu cela risquait de durer longtemps. . .


	5. Cinquante-deuxième temps

Hizashi était à bout d'idée.

C'était la cinquantième fois qu'il essayait de sauver le suicidaire le plus déterminé de tout le Japon sans qu'aucune de ses tentatives ne soient fructueuses. Il avait tout tenté, jusqu'aux choses les plus absurdes. Résultat des courses, il l'avait vu se tuer quatre-et-une fois et l'avait accidentellement tué neuf fois.

Malheureusement pour lui, vu que sa journée se rebouclait, il n'avait aucun moyen de noter tout ce qu'il avait fait. Ainsi, il était sûr d'avoir retenter plusieurs fois les mêmes choses. Mais là il était certain de n'avoir plus rien de neuf. Hizashi était assis sur son canapé qui venait tout juste d'être posé dans l'appartement.

A ce -jour-, il avait appris que le voisin se nommait Aizawa Shouta. Ils avaient le même âge mais il avait sauté trois classes et il écrivait un mémoire. Le sujet il ne l'avait pas encore compris mais il pensait que c'était sur la figure des héros d'avant et d'aujourd'hui, dans la réalité et la fiction. Pourtant Hizashi n'avait réussi à rentrer dans l'appartement du brun, ce dernier semblait en avoir une immense honte de sa façon très sommaire de vivre. Shouta était endetté et ses parents ne pouvaient pas l'aider, alors son niveau de vie devait forcément en être affecté.

Dans tous les cas, il était au point mort. Aucune idée ne lui venait pour trouver une solution décente et efficace qui ne tuerait personne et sauverai le voisin qui désespérait de mourir. Il prit une inspiration en remerciant les déménageurs pour leur service et partit prendre l'air. Ce jour-là, ce n'était peut-être pas très grave s'il ne tentait rien. Ca serait un jour de repos, en quelque sorte. Il partit se prendre une bouteille, et il hésita à prendre un repas tout prêt. Il n'était pas vraiment chaud à l'idée de manger encore des sushis, mais ça pourrait être aussi une bonne occasion de tenter un autre établissement. Ca changerai de ses habitudes on va dire.

Il échappa un soupire et sur le retour, il manqua d'oublier qu'il croiserai Shouta dans les escaliers, et que, perdu dans la contemplation de ses propres pensées, il allait se vautrer dans les escaliers.

Et cela ne manqua pas, et il ressentit le choc jusque dans son front. Un cri de douleur lui échappa alors que le brun s'immobilisa dans les marches pour se retourner et le fixait.

" - Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi, bon dieu.

\- Ca va aller ?"

Il se figea. Il n'était pas sûr d'être certain d'avoir bien écouter ce qu'il avait entendu. Il lui avait parlé. Pour la première fois, de toutes ses tentatives infructueuses, Shouta lui parlait, et lui demandait si ça allait qui plus est. Il se sentit bafouiller, tout perdu de cette interaction imprévue qui venait de naître entre eux.

"- O..oui j'ai...J'ai juste un soucis de coordination...

\- Ah. Je me sens mal maintenant, t'es pas stupide, t'es juste mignon

Le blond se sentit rougir jusqu'au bout des oreilles et n'arriva à rien dire de plus alors que le voisin disparaissait en haut des marches pour rejoindre son appartement. C'était un avancement prodigieux qui venait de se produire. Il se redressa, il devait tenter des choses maintenant qu'une voie été ouverte pour lui.

Il passa la porte de son appartement, avec plus de détermination que les autres fois, et allume presque immédiatement sa chaîne audio. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé à ce jour pour le faire venir jusqu'à chez lui et avoir un dialogue. Quand il avait essayé d'aller directement jusqu'à l'autre appartement soit il s'en mangeait une, soit il se faisait juste envoyer paître.

Il attendit quelques minutes avant de commencer à entendre les pas contrariés, presque furieux, descendre les marches pour venir se stopper devant sa porte qui se fit frapper avec vigueur. Hizashi prit une inspiration avant de lui ouvrir, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

" - Oui ? "

Le brun parut déstabilisé pendant quelques secondes, le fixant en silence avant de se reprendre.

"- Vous pouvez baisser le son ? J'aimerai du calme pour travailler.

\- Oh vous travaillez ? Sur quoi ?"

Encore une fois, son interlocuteur sembla perturbé de son tact. Hizashi avait toujours son sourire qui semblait l'hypnotiser en quelques sortes.

"- C'est... C'est sur les héros mais...Ca vous regarde pas ! Baissez juste la musique... s'il vous plait...

\- Les héros ? C'est génial comme sujet ! Tu aurais envie de manger avec moi ce soir ? "

Merde c'était peut être un peu trop direct. Il vit le visage de son voisin virer au rouge vif, alors qu'il se mit à bafouiller avant de gronder et repartir au plus vite chez lui en claquant la porte. Wow, ça aussi ce n'était que rarement arrivé. Shouta était plutôt mignon, tout rougissant... Il l'avait su dès le premier jour, il était son type de garçon. Il n'y avait que le caractère qui parfois laissait à désirer. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Il en oublia totalement d'éteindre la musique, restant pensif sur le bas de la porte encore ouverte.

 _Il n'y arriverai jamais. Pourquoi insister comme ça tout le temps ? Jamais son mémoire n'aura aucun impact sur la vie de personne. Qui pouvait-il intéresser de toute façon ? De toute sa vie, rien n'avait eu de sens, il suffisait de voir comment ses parents l'avaient traité. Mais..._

 _Mais il y a ce type quelques étages plus bas, avec ce sourire qui l'avait fait fondre pour une foutue raison qui lui échappait. Il n'avait même pas su réagir en le regardant, ni dire quoique se soit si ce n'était partir comme un lâche en l'envoyant foutre. Il allait finir sa vie seul parce qu'il était juste incapable d'avoir des relations_

 _Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer ou ôter l'image du garçon dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom, qui lui avait plu dès le premier regard. Son respiration s'accentua, il se pressa sur ses cachets, en pris un. Deux. Dix. Sa tête tourne, il se sent tomber, mais jamais il n'aura conscience du sol sous son dos._

Il entendit le choc contre le sol. Il entendit la panique, alors qu'il venait juste d'arriver devant la porte qui n'avait même pas été fermé. Il se figea, une nouvelle fois. Il avait vu tant de choses jamais produites jusque là, il avait eut le réel espoir d'avoir touché Shouta dans le coeur.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et Shouta était de nouveau mort, étendu sur le sol de son appartement, terriblement immobile.

Hizashi n'arriva juste pas à bouger. Seuls ses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.


	6. Cinquante-troisième temps

Aujourd'hui, Hizashi ne voulait pas.

Il n'avait pas envie de voir encore mourir Shouta. Il voulait juste avoir une vie en paix et, oui, peut être avec lui. Mais peu importe ses efforts, et combien il pouvait essayer, il n'arrivait jamais à le sauver.

De tout évidence, c'était son destin de mourir. Alors pourquoi il était condamné à le voir disparaître en boucle, à deux doigts de le sauver à chaque tentative ? Puis au final, il avait appris à le connaître, à savoir qui il était, quelques uns de ses petits tics nerveux qui le rendait d'autant plus adorable.

Il avait eut le temps de l'observer, remarquant de plus en plus de détails. Comme par exemple, ce petit geste qu'il faisait de remettre ses cheveux en place derrière son oreille lorsqu'il était embarrassé. Ou bien cette petite cicatrice qu'il avait sous l'oeil, dont il ne connaissait toujours pas l'origine malgré leur cinquante trois rencontres. Mais il n'avait jamais le temps de gagner suffisamment sa confiance pour parler de cela. Cela le frustrait un peu, de devoir éternellement rencontrer quelqu'un, prétendre ne rien savoir sur lui et espérait en apprendre plus. Car oui, il voulait mieux le connaître et il s'accrochait au moindre détail qui pouvait passer entre ses doigts. Mais rien ne restait, et il redevenait un parfait inconnu sans que rien ne puisse les relier.

Il avait mal. Il avait l'impression de mourir avec lui à chaque moment fatidique. Cela le tuait de devoir découvrir son corps, de voir qu'il a lamentablement échoué en donnant toute son âme pourtant. Son coeur se tordait déjà dans sa poitrine alors qu'il releva les yeux sur l'immeuble en imaginant malgré lui comment il allait le voir se tuer une nouvelle fois. Il ne voulait pas bouger, il n'y arrivait pas. A quoi bon ? Il allait encore se rater, et il allait encore recommencer, encore et encore.

Il se fit distraire dans ses lugubres pensées,qui ne lui ressemblait pas, par les déménageurs qui lui demandèrent où ils devaient mettre les meubles. Hizashi leur donna les indications d'un air distrait, un peu triste même. Les gars durent le sentir car ils proposèrent de rester avec lui une partie de la soirée. Chose qu'il refusa, évidemment. Il n'avait pas la tête à passer la soirée avec qui que ce soit. Surtout qu'ils étaient des incompétents, et les deux seuls fois où ils étaient restés, cela avait été de vrais catastrophes. Il secoua la tête pour enlever les souvenirs de sa tête et leur indiqua plutôt les endroits sympas de la ville s'il voulait se détendre. Il avait eut le temps d'en faire la visite à plusieurs reprises alors qu'il cherchait du matériel pour l'aider dans sa quête.

Cette fois-ci il ne sortit pas. Il n'avait même pas la force de le croiser dans les escaliers, et surtout de s'y viander magistralement pour se taper la douleur pendant deux heures. Il pourrait bien reproduire les événements de la veille mais il savait que ça ne marcherait pas. Mais cela avait valu la peine, il l'avait vu rougir. Il savait que pendant certaines tentatives il avait réussi à lui plaire sans que cela ne suffise. Pourtant c'était là, Shouta n'avait pas été indifférent à ses charmes et lui était loin de l'être aux siens. Il ne lui avait pas reluqué le dernière à leur première rencontre pour rien. Les types aux cheveux long et bouclés, avec un air fatigué étaient juste tout ce qui lui plaisait. Il n'y pouvait rien, il craquait toujours pour ce style de garçon. Mais là en plus il était le suicidaire le plus déterminé qu'il connaisse, et c'était peu dire.

L'hésitation le prit, mais il réussit à se retenir, restant assis contre le bois de la porte, l'écoutant remonter les marches jusqu'à son chez lui. Il aurait bien voulu y être invité un jour. Il frappa doucement l'arrière de sa tête contre l'ouverture. Il n'était qu'un imbécile. S'il était aussi amoureux, pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à le sauver ? Dans toutes les belles histoires d'amour le héro arrive à sauver sa belle sans problème, alors que lui il ramait et sa belle semblait ne pas vouloir être sauvée...

Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Il devait tenter quelque chose de nouveau et il avait eu une idée. Il prit sa basse, l'accorda rapidement et la brancha à l'enceinte pour que le son soit décuplé. La chanson devrait être inspirante pour Shouta, lui montrer qu'il compte pour quelqu'un peut être...

Bel ange, pourquoi veux-tu tomber de ton nuage ?

Le paradis ne te suffit-il plus ?

Bel ange, pourquoi as tu tant de rage ?

Les autres ne comptaient-il plus ?

J'en ai vu tomber avant toi,

Des anges qui ne pouvait plus rien supporter.

Je voudrais pouvoir être ton roi,

Rien que pour espérer te sauver.

Mais je ne peux pas, oh-oh

Je n'y arrive pas, oh-oh

Alors je t'en prie crois moi,

La vie n'est pas si mal, crois moi,

Tu y arriveras, oh-oh

Tu t'en sortira, oh-oh

Il laissa un petit solo de guitare juste après le refrain de son improvisation. Puis on toqua à la porte. C'était lui, cela ne pouvait être que Shouta. Il acheva ses accords, reposa l'instrument et vint lui ouvrir.

Le brun le regarda, un peu rougissant, les yeux un peu humides.

" -C'est vous qui jouiez ?

\- . . . Oui, ca vous a plus ?"

Il hocha la tête, et passa son poignet sur ses joues avant de secouer la tête pour se reprendre.

" - C'était un peu fort.

\- Vous pleurez...

\- Absolument pas, c'est juste une pouss-"

Hizashi ne put résister à l'horrible tentation de le prendre dans ses bras. Shouta avait pleuré en écoutant sa chanson. Il le serra de toute ses forces contre lui, les larmes lui coulaient déjà le long du menton. Le brun resta immobile, surement à cause de la surprise. Mais rapidement il tenta de se détacher du contact.

"- Non je t'en prie reste. Je veux pas que tu meures moi... J'en ai marre de te voir te tuer à la fin. Tu veux pas juste profiter de la soirée avec moi au lieu d'aller faire ça ? Y'a plein de chose bien et...et..."

Il se perdit dans ses sanglots. Il s'attendait à s'en prendre une. Se faire insulter de pauvre type totalement taré. Il s'attendait à tout.

Mais pas à ça.

" - . . . D'accord. . ."

D'accord..? Il restait vraiment avec lui ? Il se détacha un peu, pour le regarder comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne se moquait pas de lui. Pourtant sur le visage de Shouta il lut du soulagement, comme s'il venait de prononcer les mots que le brun attendait depuis bien trop longtemps.

Hizashi attrapa sa main et en silence il entra dans son appartement avant de fermer la porte. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire, mais il se remit à jouer de la guitare pour lui. Plus tard, ils commandèrent à manger, ils rièrent, pleurèrent aussi. Finalement, il fut quatre heure du matin quand, sans avoir vu l'heure, les deux jeunes adultes s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autre.


	7. Epilogue

C'était un jour parfaitement banal. Un dimanche comme on en voit souvent d'autre, une journée qui semble se répéter dans son déroulement à toutes les fins de semaine.

C'était probablement le dimanche que Hizashi avait le plus attendu de toute sa vie. Car en ouvrant les yeux, il n'était pas au bas de son immeuble, à encore une fois s'occuper d'un déménagement qui se répétait. Non, il était juste allongé, à même le sol sur un tas d'oreiller. Par la fenêtre, il voyait des nuages gris passer, contrairement au beau soleil de la veille.

Il voulut se redresser, mais une présence sur son bras l'en empêcha. Il se tourna, c'était lui. C'était Shouta, qui dormait paisiblement, accroché à son t-shirt.

Mon dieu. Il avait réussi. Il avait brisé la boucle. Il se tourna sur lui-même et attrapa la taille la silhouette calée contre lui pour la serrer. Shouta entrouvrit les yeux, le fixant un instant avant de redresser sa main pour cueillir une larme qu'il voyait naître.

"- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- Pour rien, je suis juste heureux que tu sois là, bien en vie.

\- Bien en vie...Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?"

Oups. Il en avait peut être trop dit. C'était plutôt délicat de devoir expliquer la situation à quelqu'un qu'il avait vu mourir cinquante deux fois à la suite. Il chercha ses mots, une explication plausible mais il n'y en avait pas vraiment.

" - Je t'expliquerai une autre fois, okay ? Pour le moment les câlins c'est bien.

\- Hm... T'aura intérêt à me le dire. Idiot."

Il sourit, et se permit d'embrasser son front. Il se sentait soulagé, heureux. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Hizashi apprécia le silence.


End file.
